Those who band together
by Seine
Summary: The Digidestined are suddenly transported to the Pokemon world. They join up with Ash, Misty and Brock, along with a few other surprise people.CHAPTER 7 UP! UP to the ANDES!
1. Joining

**_ Those who Band Together_**

ELP: I'm very lazy, depressed, and I have a headache. I am writing just for the fun of it.

Sammy: Yeah. The first day of school gives her a headache, but that's about it. Hey, at least she didn't get shoved in a locker like I did! 

ELP: But I did pull you out, and beat the living crap out of the person who pushed you in.....

Sammy: True. So True. Lucky he wasn't a rat, though. This story takes place after the emperor but before Daemon! THERE IS NO Misty/Ken at all.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

**_ Have you ever found out , that you weren't the first? That you weren't the one that was truely original? That you were nothing about a copy? What if you did? What if you were forced to live with the fact that you were a copy? _**

**_ Welcome to my world._**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Misty, Ash, and Brock walked into a clearing, looking around. Misty growled.

" ASH! YOU IDIOT YOU GOT US LOST!!!!!" She exclaimed, puffing up like a bullfrog. Ash shrunk back, sweat dropping.

" Er, no I didn't!" He defending, hiding behind Brock. Misty roared in anger, jumping up and down.

" WELL THEN HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET OUT OF HERE!!!?!?!?!?" Brock looked up. It was starting to rain.

" Maybe something or someone will come to us, instead of us going out........" 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Digimon World

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

" DAVIS! YOU IDIOT YOU GOT US LOST!!!!!" Miyako roared, trying to choke Davis. Davis ran behind Ken, while Kari and Takeru just sort of stared....... Miyako started roaring again, jumping up and down. Cody tugged at Miyako's shirt.

" It's starting to rain. You should stay calm and conserve energy......." Miyako sighed.

" Okay. But I swear I will call upon all my vengeance voices to dispose of you, Davis. If the council says otherwise, then **_maybe_** I will spare you......." Davis gulped, staying behind Ken. Takeru blinked.

" What's, The Council?" He asked, scratching his head. Miyako, for a moment only, turned demonic, narrowed eyes and everything.

" The Council is the 14 voices in my head, plus me. All together, 15 people. They make up my mind, and what I do." ZAPPAPLOOIE!!!!! Suddenly, a crack of thunder and lighting filled the sky, and the Digidestined disappeared, along with their Digimon, into thin air. 

```````````````````````````````````````````````

Pokemon World

```````````````````````````````````````````````

Misty looked up, and leapt to the right, just avoiding being crushed by the mass of people appearing right above her. Ken landed first, and then was crushed by everyone else. He wiggled out from underneath, and grabbed Wormmon before he could be crushed. Misty, Ash, Brock and Pikachu stared as the group un-tangled themselves. Ken sweat dropped and put Wormmon down, helping Davis and Miyako up. Then, he noticed Brock, Ash, and Misty, along with the little Pikachu. He blinked a few times.

" I apologize. We didn't interrupt anything, did we?" Ken asked, bowing a bit. Ash stepped forward. 

" No, but you all nearly landed on us. How did you appear out of thin air like that?" Kari, Takeru and Cody stood up, brushing themselves off. 

" No clue. We were just in a forest just like this one, then some lighting and thunder clashed and we were here......." Cody answered. Pikachu walked over to Wormmon. They stared for a bit, before Pikachu extended it's little paw. Wormmon shook the paw with his little claw, and then they just sort of sat down together. 

" Well, might as well get to the introductions. I'm Miyako, this is Davis, that's Ken, Cody is the little one, and those two are Kari and Takeru." Ash nodded.

" I'm Ash, that's Misty, and this is Brock. And that's Pikachu, my Pokemon." Ken looked down at Pikachu.

" Well, I don't really know what a Pokemon is, but I do know what is a Digimon. That's Wormmon, my Digimon. Hawkmon is on Miyako's shoulder, that's Veemon, Armadillomon is beside Cody, Gatomon is the cat, and Patamon is flying with his ears." Misty sighed.

" Geez, I guess we're from different worlds all together. Let's just find somewhere to stay, so we don't get rained on." Davis nodded.

" That looks like a good place right over there. Let's set up. Miyako, didn't you say you had blankets and stuff in your backpack?" Miyako took off her backpack. 

" Are you kidding me? It's loaded with supplies. Let's set up, it'll rain in a few minutes." With a team effort, and maybe a few hate whispers from Cody to Ken, they got a large tent pitched and blankets ready. Then, with another crack of thunder and lighting, it started to pour. They were just under a bunch off trees, so they were safe, since it wasn't the tallest tree in the forest. 

" Pika......." Ash stroked Pikachu's head.

" Looks like we're stuck here. So, anyway........" Ash started a long explanation of the Pokemon world, Pokemon, and everything else. Davis, being somewhat like Ash, explained the Digital World, with a few add ins by Miyako. Ken stared out at the sky, clouded and grey, along with the rain as it splashed endlessly into a puddle. The birds, or what he thought were birds, were all perched in their homes, mothers nursing little ones, every creature keeping warm. Ken shivered once, and watched the lightning crack and cackle over and over again. Misty was sitting beside him, listening to Ash and Davis blab on and on and on.................... Anyway, she caught Ken's eye of the storm.

" It is pretty, but dangerous." Ken smiled a bit.

" Like all things are. Things can look like a flower, but sting like a bee." Misty nodded.

" Yeah. I experienced that at a very young age. You may not really understand. I though what I was looking at was a Sunflora, but in reality it was a Beedrill taking nectar from a sunflower. I got stung really bad. Do Digimon evolve?" Ken thought for a moment.

" Not really. They do a bit. Take Wormmon for example. Every time I'm in danger, he Digivolves to the powerful Stingmon, and defends me as best he can. Other then that, he stays cute and cuddly." Misty giggled a bit.

" I may not be a fan of bugs, but it is cute....... So, before this, you've never seen a Pokemon?" Ken shook his head.

" No. The only one I've seen so far is that Pikachu. Oh yeah, I saw some birds in that tree, too." Misty followed Ken's eyes, and smiled wide.

" Oh, those are called Pidgey. They evolve into Pidgeotto, and then into a final form called Pidgeot. Once it evolves, it doesn't change back." Ken made a noise of understanding.

" Hmm. Interesting. If you don't mind me asking, what are those red and white things?" Misty pulled out a Pokeball.

" This is a Pokeball. Each one holds one Pokemon. You can buy them at the store, and then catch Pokemon with them. I collect water types." Ken blinked.

" So, you weaken it, then throw a Pokeball at it?" Misty nodded.

" If it's weak enough, it's yours. I don't think you'll have to worry, though. Wormmon seems very loyal to you. I wouldn't sweat catching Pokemon." Ken sighed.

" Okay. It's actually quite interesting. You guys are pretty cool. Hey, it looks like the storm is moving away......." Ken mused, watching the night sky come into view. Brock looked up.

" Well, anyway, we should get some rest. Though, since Team Rocket is on the prowl, I believe someone should guard." 

" I will." Ken stated, walking out of the tent and standing up, walking into the clearing. Misty walked out of the tent, too.

" Might as well have someone with Pokemon guard, too. That way, it's double protection." She offered, stretching out a bit. 

" Are you sure you're good to stay up all night?" Ash asked sliding into his sleeping bag with Pikachu. Misty nodded.

" I'll be fine." Kari looked up.

" Ken, can you stay up?" Ken smirked a bit.

" Yeah, I'm used of it." With that, the tent went to sleep. Misty and Ken made a fire, and looked around.

" Geez, looks like the forest is dead or something......" Misty laughed a bit.

" After the rain, the Pokemon do the same thing humans do. Sleep. Personally, I think I had a pretty good idea when I said ' Put the firewood in a waterproof bag' They didn't listen to me at first, but then they thought they lost the wood. I swiped it and shoved it in my backpack." Ken snickered a bit.

" Well, when people don't listen, make them sorry for it." Misty smiled and nodded.

" Yeah. Especially if they are ignorant, arrogant, annoying, stuck-up and an all around good person." The fire crackled, and Ken stared across it, into the bleak and blackness of the forest before them. 

" Seems like everything is going well in this world......" He murmered, looking up at the now clear, starry sky. Misty nodded.

" Are only real problem is Pokemon cruelty, and Team Rocket. They steal rare Pokemon from trainers and abuse them......" Ken faltered for a moment. _ Was that what I was really like? Always abusing....... Yes....... _Ken blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes.

" They'll get what's coming to them. I certainly did....." Misty perked up.

" What do you mean, you did?" Ken sighed, looking down.

" I......... I used to be evil. Terribly evil. I was the Digimon Kaiser. I became that way because of all my guilt and hate. Eventually, my friends pulled me out of it. I almost lost Wormmon permanently. He got deleted. Then, later, I found him again,, and I saw what I had done. It was all a hard slap in the face. Sort of like when Miyako slaps Davis. Stings like crazy. I'm still feeling the after burn of it all........." Misty looked down at her shoes.

" Wow. Sounds........ Painful." Ken nodded lightly, still staring at the twig below him. 

" It is. Whoever these 'Team Rocket' People are, they need help to get back on the right track. Because if they keep this up, they're going to end up like me................." The bushes rustled. Ken and Misty leapt up, Ken grabbing a rock, Misty grabbing her Starmie Pokeball. Out stumbled Jesse and James, twigs sticking to them.

" Meowth, you idiot! Why did you push us!" James whispered fiercely, grabbing Meowth by the ear and dragging him out. Ken growled, putting on the blank and camera face stare that seemed to spook the heck out of people. Jesse and James looked up, and started to inch away.

" Ehehehehe, we'll be going now......." Ken snarled, keeping his stare. He raised the rock.

" On more step and I'll shoot out your knees......." Jesse and James froze, staring at the rock.

" What are you doing here?" Misty asked angrily. Meowth spoke loudly. 

" We was lost. So, we heard voices. We followed 'em here." Ken lowered his arm, still glaring a bit.

" So, you're Team Rocket?" Jesse and James stuttered.

" Well, part of it anyway. There's many others. Probably all getting paid and fed more then us......" He muttered the last part, detesting the fact that they hadn't eaten in days. Jesse's stomach growled loudly, making her sweat drop.

" You know, you'd think there would be a damn apple tree around here........" Ken blinked.

" You haven't eaten in days?" He asked, still remaining significantly calm. Jesse and James shook their head.

" No. We don't have any money to buy food, and for some odd reason, I can't find an apple tree anywhere. Even acorns are hard to find now!" James explained. Ken's eyes faltered for a moment, but then quickly returned to the cold stare. 

" I'll give you one chance. You can either be behind me on this quest, or you can be facing me. You're choice, but if I were you, I'd take the first one......" Misty gave Ken a look. You know, that look that spells out, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!!!!!!!!!?!?!?!?! Anyway, Jesse and James blinked, and sat down, discussing what they should do. Arbok and Wheezing popped out, also tuning in on the discussion. Misty walked over to Ken.

" What are you thinking?!?! We can't trust them!" Ken sighed.

" No body trusted me, either. No one would get close. Then one person extended their hand. That person is going to be me this time....... I'll take full responsibility for everything they do wrong, if anything goes wrong......" Misty nodded. 

" I'll tell the others........." Misty ran into the tent, and woke everyone up, telling them what was going on. 

" Okay, we've come to a undisputed decision!" Jesse proclaimed. Ken nodded.

" And?" James smiled.

" We'd rather be behind you then facing you. Mind you, we have to find someway to quit without being tracked and brutally murdered......." Ken's eyes widened a little bit.

" Okay........ I can deal with that. I'll get you some food or something, I brought quiet a bit. Wait here, and whatever you do, don't do anything evil or mean, okay?" Jesse and James nodded, sitting down again. Ken grabbed his backpack, and sat down with them, pulling out a lot of food. James, Jesse, Meowth, Arbok and Wheezing dug in, eating as much as they could. Ken pulled out a cell phone.

" Okay, I'll put it on speaker phone. Just dial, and then do what you need to. We'll all be quiet and listening in the background. Don't worry about tracking or anything. It'll all be alright, k?" Jesse nodded, and dialed the number. 

" Who's this?" Came a voice. Jesse cringed a bit.

" Jesse. Put Giovanni on the phone." Laughing.

" You think I'll let you talk to the boss, runt!? You probably are admitting failure or something. Maybe he'll let you guys mop the floors instead." Jesse was furious, but contained it well. Well, as well as she could.

" Just put him on the phone. Maybe I'm admitting success, you OVERGROWN RAT-FACED INFERIOR BEING OF STUPIDITY!!!! PUT HIM ON THE PHONE BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND KICK YOUR-" Jesse's rage was cut off.

" Okay! I'll get him!" The voice exclaimed frightfully. Jesse smiled vindictively, knowing her rage scared most people into doing what she wanted. 

" Hello?" Came Giovanni's sinister voice. Jesse gulped a bit.

" We've got news for you. Actually, it's only about 2 words......" Giovanni growled.

" And what would those 2 words be?" Jesse gulped again, still remembering the last time they screwed up.

" WE QUIT!!!" She shouted, turning off the phone. James gulped.

" I think we ought to get out of here before he tracks us or something........ Remember what happened to Joseph?" Jesse shivered uncontrollably. 

" Yeah. Poor Joseph, never had a chance......." The former members of Team Rocket looked down and fell completely silent. Cody blinked.

" What happened?" He asked. Jesse looked up.

" He was killed."

```````````````````````````````

ELP: Well, that's the first chapter.

Sammy: R&R!


	2. Saffron

**_ When we Band Together_**

ELP: Sorry about the miss-spelling of a name. Jesse should be Jessie. Okay, on to the next chapter! I own nothing.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Everyone gasped, minus the former members if Team Rocket, and Ken.

" What...... How did they?" James sighed.

" Joseph wanted out. He alerted the police about the underground lair in Celadon. Giovanni personally came after him and used some sort of needle....... He injected liquid glue into his system. It was un-avoidable. Now I think we'll be next......." Meowth whimpered a bit.

" And I thought the worst he could do was fire us.........." A diabolical laugh emitted from behind them. Giovanni and a large Machoke stood there, looking furious. 

" You really thought you could quit and then divulge information? Hah! You must be kidding me. Foolish teens. I'll just have to dispose of you......" Ken smiled.

" But you won't. Because you need them." Giovanni stared blankly at Ken. 

" Why? Why would I need an adopted, homeless teenage girl and a stuck up, formerly rich guy?" Jessie went blank. Utterly blank. Totally unreadable, shadowed by the moon. James snarled a bit, staring angrily at Giovanni. Ken stepped in front of the 2 humans.

" Because you need their crests in order to complete your plan......." Giovanni snarled, his Machoke ready to lunge, although it was trying to show off too much.

" How do you know of my plans? You cannot read minds, you are not psychic like Sabrina or the other one!" The corner of Ken's mouth raised in amusement.

" You are ignorant, aren't you? Psychic is no longer the most powerful type existing........" Ken's eyes flashed black, shining over once, then returning to normal. Giovanni blinked a few times.

" No way. Machoke, capture him! And the 2 teens....." Machoke started to dash, it's powerful feet pounding against the ground. Ken raised his hand, and Machoke was stopped in his tracks, being lifted right off the ground. Ken sighed.

" You know, I was really hoping you would just use common sense and go away. No matter now. 5 days from now you won't have anything." He stated, throwing Machoke back with a wrist movement. Giovanni backed up a bit. 

" You'll never get to the shrine! You'll never make it past my security, my Pokemon, the archers......... It's utterly impossible! You shall not win!" Giovanni exclaimed, letting his gigantic Fearow out of it's Pokeball. He leapt on, and retreated Machoke, taking off it a large gust. Jessie blinked.

" We survived. We're alive!!!" She cried out, leaping around. James joined the jubilation dance, along with Meowth, who was doing back flips. Ken rolled his eyes, but suddenly he collapsed, eyes unfocused. Jessie, James and Meowth rushed to his side, along with little Wormmon. They rolled him over onto his back. Sweat plastered his hair to his forehead, and his eyes were open, but totally blank. He blinked a few times, very tiredly. His eyes slowly came into focus. 

" I'm not trained to take that much energy. It really drained me. I'll just need about an hour sleep, then we can start traveling. We need to head to Saffron city. I need to speak to Sabrina. Then, I tell you what else we need to do........." Ken passed out, looking gaunt and deprived of sleep. Jessie and James picked Ken up, and hauled him over to a patch of leaves. They laid him down on it, and then covered him with a blanket they managed to swipe. Wormmon cuddled up to Ken. 

" Who was that? And why are you here?" Ash asked, still suspicious. Jessie and James turned around, while Meowth curled up beside Ken.

" That was Giovanni. Leader and main boss of Team Rocket. And I was originally here because we got lost. Then, Ken was going to throw a rock at our knees, so we decided to be with him, not against him. Then, Giovanni showed up, and I'm sure you saw the rest." Misty nodded.

" Ash, Ken is officially responsible for their actions now. Don't worry, they don't have enough leverage at this time to beat us, if they try." Jessie and James sat down on the ground, beside Ken, and tried to keep warm. Miyako, being a bit more sympathetic, grabbed an extra blanket and handed it to them. Jessie took it warily.

" Um, thanks......" She said quietly. Miyako nodded.

" I think I can relate a bit to you. I'm not sure, but maybe." She whispered, going back to the group. James wrapped the blanket around him and Jessie. Jessie let Arbok out, and cuddled up to it, being wrapped up in it's snake like body. Everyone had gone back to sleep, other then Miyako and Misty, who were sitting and talking about siblings and things like that. 

In the morning, Jessie and James were shaken awake by Ken. He looked much better, only more determined. Jessie and James got up, Arbok still lazily wrapped around Jessie. It's head was resting on her shoulder, the rest of it wrapped around her waist and shoulder. Weezing was floating around, yawning. Meowth meowed loudly, rubbing his eyes. 

" We have to get going. We've got a lot of traveling to do. Oh yeah, take off those stupid over coats. You're not Rockets anymore." James and Jessie obliged, still wearing black underneath.

" Okay, let's get going. I packed a few things. Lot's of food, money, things like that. We're close to Saffron, so we'll stock up there. Here some breakfast. It's not much, but should get you going." Jessie blinked to wake up, and dug in with the others, eating what was left of the apples. Misty, Miyako and Ash ran out of the tent, along with the others. 

" You didn't think you'd leave without us, eh?" Davis exclaimed, running over to Ken. Ken sighed.

" No, I didn't. But, you didn't look like you'd wake up anytime soon......" Davis sweat dropped.

" Uh, yeah........ Anyway, we're tagging along." Ken nodded.

" Okay. Just, try not to do anything completely stupid......." Ken murmered, turning back to Jessie and James.

" Okay, I'll tell you something...... Giovanni is obviously a very smart person. That's where I come in. Follow my orders directly, or you will die. Okay, let's head out! And if you don't like listening to me, then stay behind, 'cause it's about to get dangerous." Cody grumbled a bit, but silenced by a small kick from Pikachu. Cody looked down at the little mouse. It was glaring at him. Pikachu jumped up onto Ash's shoulder, very proud of himself. Cody rubbed his leg a bit, and then started to walk with the others, still wondering why the mouse kicked him. Ken was leading, walking at a good pace. Jessie and James were beside him, Meowth and Wormmon on Ken's shoulder, discussing speech and language. Ken suddenly dashed sideways, bolting silently through the forest. Everyone else followed. Ken stopped, silencing the others before they could speak. 

" Perfect! We nabbed ourselves a nice Houndour! Let's get this to the boss before the trainer comes back for it!" Jessie was about to launch forward, because in a clearing was Cassidy, along with Butch. They had a Houndour in a net. It was hurt, and whimpering badly, but still trying to fight. Ken stepped out of the clearing, not noticed by the duo yet. Suddenly, he let out a roar.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS POKEMON YOU FOOLS!!??!?!?!?! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!" Ken shouted. Cassidy and Butch leapt 10 feet in the air, and took off running, leaving the Houndour. The others leapt out, helping cut the Houndour out of the net. It collapsed into Ken's arms. Ken lifted it up in his arms, staring at the little creature. 

" It's trainer abused it. Terrible. Okay, you guys continue to Saffron at a normal pace. Wormmon, do you're stuff!" Wormmon hopped off his shoulder.

" WORMMON! DIGIVOLVE TO.......... STINGMON!!!" Wormmon was suddenly the powerful Stingmon, his bug wings flapping wildly. Jessie and James awed, along with the other Pokemon trainers.

" This is crazy! That thing is huge!" Meowth exclaimed, wondering how his little worm friend turned into such a powerful being. Ken jumped onto it's back, tucking the Houndour in his shirt. Jessie and James were picked up by Stingmon's arms, along with little Meowth, who was staring up at his friend. 

" We'll be at Saffron city's Pokemon center! Try and hurry!" Ken shouted over the beating of wings. They took to the skies. Jessie and James were amazed by how high Stingmon could go, and how agile it really was. 

" Wow, this is what you turn into, Wormmon?" Stingmon laughed, smiling at Meowth.

" Actually, now my name is Stingmon. I'll turn back into Wormmon later. Okay, Ken, where to?" Ken laughed loudly.

" To my cousin's house, Sabrina! Saffron city Pokemon center will be fine!" Stingmon nodded, and dove down, skimming the water, making the mist spray upwards, creating what looked like a boat crossing the water at high speeds. Stingmon rose again, flying towards Saffron city. They landed right in front of the Pokemon Center. Stingmon returned to his timid sized Wormmon, and everyone dashed into the Pokemon Center. Ken laid the Houndour on the main desk.

" I found him in the woods. He's been abused by his owner, and a bunch of Rockets were trying to steal him." Nurse Joy gasped.

" We'll get him fixed up in no time! Do you know who the trainer is?" She asked, very angry for some reason. Ken shook his head.

" No." Nurse Joy nodded, handing Houndour to Chansey.

" Take him to the emergency room." Chansey nodded.

" Now, since the owner abused him, would you like to take account for Houndour?" Ken nodded.

" I will. But, I'm not a Pokemon trainer, or anything." Nurse Joy smiled.

" That's okay. Just as long as you take responsibility for the poor thing. Anyway, could I get your name?" Ken nodded.

" Satoro Ichijouji Hunter." Jessie blinked. Nurse Joy quickly wrote the name down.

" Okay then, Mr. Hunter, could you maybe take a seat? We'll get the Houndour fixed in no time." Ken nodded, taking a seat beside Jessie and James. 

" Hey, you're name is Hunter, right? That's Sabrina's last name, the leader of the Saffron city gym! But, you're other name is Ichijouji, right?" Ken nodded.

" Yeah....... Wait, how do you spell your name?" Ken asked suddenly, thinking for a moment. Jessie smiled a bit.

" J-E-S-S-I-E, why?" Ken snapped into attention.

" What's your last name?" Jessie blinked a few times.

" Ichi........ Hey, my last name is Ichijouji! I remember now! You're my cousin!" James blinked.

" Hey, I can see it now. You both have the same eyes. Weird......" 

" I think this meeting was somehow predetermined........." Meowth predicted, thinking about it for a moment.

``````````````````````````````````

ELP: Okay, there may not have been much going on there, but hey, whatever!

Sammy: R&R!


	3. Schizophrenia

**_ When we Band Together_**

ELP: Sorry about the miss-spelling of a name. Jesse should be Jessie. Okay, on to the next chapter! I own nothing.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Ken sighed.

" I wonder who would have abused that Houndour......... No matter, I think we'll be able to help it. Okay, we've got to go to the Saffron gym. I warn you: It's probably going to be a huge, massive fight or something, so be forewarned. Hey, looks like they brought the Houndour back!" Ken exclaimed, jumping up from his chair. Chansey waddled over to them, Houndour following her. He had a bandage around his leg, and some band aids on various places around his head. He sat down in front of Ken, and wagged his tail, panting happily. Ken picked Houndour up, smiling at it.

" Well, looks like he'll be okay. Okay, lets get going. You okay to walk, boy?" Ken spoke to Houndour, placing him on the ground. Houndour barked.

" That's a yes." Meowth said, translating quickly. With that, the group walked out into the square, staring up at the bright sun. Suddenly, Miyako came screeching around the corner on a pair of rollerblades, kicking up dust. She skidded to a halt in front of the group.

" Sorry I took so long. The others are walking, so I decided to bolt about halfway here. I got a little lost........ But, I did find the gym. Well, one of them, anyway...... Hey, looks like the dog is okay!" Hawkmon fluttered back onto Miyako's shoulder, ruffling his feathers.

" That was quite a bolt you did. I could have been clothes lined by that tree going down the hill, you know." Miyako sweat dropped.

" Er, yeah, sorry 'bout that. So, what's this dog called?" She asked, petting Houndour on the head. 

" It's called Houndour." James stated. Miyako blinked.

" Hey, it's got a skull thing on it's head.........." She murmered, standing to her full height on the roller blades, which was pretty tall........ Jessie looked up at Miyako. 

" So, where's the gym?" She asked shading her eyes from the sun, which was right behind Miyako.

" Follow me. Although, there's a guy in front of it....... He's got a big R on his chest. Let's go." Miyako started to skate off, the others running to catch up. Hawkmon was holding onto Miyako's shoulder for dear life. Miyako turned the corner, the others following. She skidded to a halt about 10 feet from the gym. The others ran up to her, staring at the gym. Butch and Cassidy were guarding the entrance. Houndour started to snarl, readying to dash.

" No, Houndour. Let us take care of this, buddy." Ken commanded. Houndour, still snarling, sat down, staring angrily at the duo, and their pet Raticate. 

" Hey, are any of you schizophrenic?" Jessie blinked.

" Well, I know I am." Miyako smirked deviously.

" Let's show them what 2 angry schizos and a pair of roller blades can do......" Jessie raised her eyebrows. 

" Sure. You 2 guys stay here, we'll show you how it's done.........." Jessie and Miyako started over to the 2, gaining speed respectively. Ken ran and alerted the police as fast as he could about the Rockets in the gym. Miyako started moving a stunning pace, leaping into the air.

" YAH!" She yelled, High Jump Kicking Butch right off his feet. She slammed through the door as well, getting up, and skating out, shaking her head a bit. Jessie came careening out of nowhere, spearing Cassidy, then throwing her into the woods, along with Butch. Their coward of a Pokemon, Raticate, ran off to find them. Miyako and Jessie clapped hands.

" Man, that was easy. Now that the door has been busted open, let's see what's **_really_** going on in there......" Ken came back with Officer Jenny and a pack of Growliths. Everyone ran into the gym, and stared.

" Sabrina?" Jenny asked. Sabrina standing, her eyes completely black. There was another girl, tears streaming down her face, Giovanni holding a gun to her head.

" Well, well, well, looks like you found me. Then again, I found her. She didn't stand a chance against my Pokemon. Now, I can command her to do any psychic bidding. Otherwise, I kill little Maria here. Sabrina, destroy the boy with clouded eyes! He must be stopped." Sabrina walked forward, things floating around her. Things such as desks, chairs, large bowling balls, anything that could really hurt someone. Ken stepped forward, his eyes glazing over a bit.

" I'll make you a deal. If I defeat Sabrina, you must let Maria go." Giovanni laughed.

" Fine. But don't expect to win." Ken quickly telepathed Miyako. _Miyako.......I know you may not trust me or anything, but please, do as I ask. There is a trap door behind that large column. Go down into it. Follow the path, and then come up through the other trap door. You'll come up behind Giovanni. Do whatever you must to get that gun out of his hand, or knock him out. Please, this isn't for me. _The words thundered in Miyako's head, her vision filled with a map. Miyako blinked a few times, and backed up, going behind the column. She went un-noticed, sneaking down into the dark path. 

" We meet again, cousin. I shall not let you win." Ken smiled at Sabrina.

" And I shall not let you win, either." With those words, Ken quickly dodged a bowling ball aimed for his head. Sabrina was forced to leap out of the way of a table. 

" Let's make this traditional. No weapons, just psychic powers." Ken laughed, making a powerful beam of energy slam into Sabrina. She skidded backwards, but then came back with a blast that filled everyone's vision. Ken was still standing, although with many cuts and bruises. They both launched powerful beam after beam at each other, not one of them winning. Finally, both let out a large explosion. The smoke cleared slowly. They were still standing, but both were injured badly. Suddenly, Ken collapsed, eyes rolled back into his head. Everyone stared. Giovanni let out a long laugh.

" You see? Even your, Precious Kaiser, is not immortal! Anyone can be defeated! Other then me, of course." Sabrina looked grieved, looking down at the ground. Suddenly, Miyako came bolting out of a trap door, un-noticed by Giovanni. She was standing at the top of a slope, looking down at were Ken lay motionlessly. Her eyes started to water a bit. She looked down angrily at Giovanni, her schizophrenia kicking in. She flew down the slope, slamming into Giovanni. Maria broke free, running away. Miyako leapt off of Giovanni, giving him a good kick to the side of the head with a roller blade. She grabbed a chair, and started hitting him with it, until it gave out and broke. She then started to skate slowly over to Ken, still staring at him. Jessie let out a cry.

" Miyako, look out!" Miyako looked over her shoulder. BLAM! Giovanni had managed to fire a shot. Miyako looked down. Blood was covering her front side, coming from a hole in her chest. The floor in front of her was blood splattered, Everyone staring in horror. The Digidestined and trainers burst in, staring in utter shock.

" I'm coming, mom........." Miyako's eyes rolled backwards, and she collapsed, landing with a hollow thunk. Jenny whipped out her pistol, firing wildly at Giovanni. Finally, he dropped his gun, finally giving up. Sabrina dropped to Miyako's side, placing her hand over the whole. There was a faint glow of white light, but that was it. Ken sat bolt upright, stumbling over to Miyako and Sabrina. He placed his hand over Sabrina's. The light glew brightly, and the blood started going _backwards_, seeping back into the wound. The wound closed, the bullet floating out. Miyako's eyes popped open. She took a labored breath of air, sitting straight up. Her eyes were very unfocused, all clouded over. She panted a bit, holding her chest.

" What the heck just happened?" She exclaimed. Although, she didn't say heck. She said a much worse word, same amount of letters. Ken laughed.

" You almost died." Miyako grabbed his neck and shook him wildly.

" Well I know that part, you dork! How come I'm still here and talking then?" Ken rolled his eyes.

" We saved you. Geez, normally it takes weeks to recover from revival. Oh well, more then we hoped for, anyway. All though, the floor is a little stained............" Ken stated, staring at the newly red parts of the floor, and Miyako's shirt, which now had a hole in it and had turned from grey to red. 

" She has strong mental ability. All though, she does have at least 10 voices that I can hear." Sabrina stated, standing up. Miyako huffed, standing up with Ken.

" 15, including my own." Sabrina made a sound.

" Hm. Utterly amazing, really. I'm sorry about that, but I really didn't want my little sister to get killed." Ken put his hand up.

" No problem. It's taken care- Where did he go!!!!?!?!" Ken shouted, looking around for Giovanni. He was gone, nothing but a puddle of blood left. Miyako screamed in rage, running around the gym. Jessie stomped her foot.

" And I thought he was dead." James sighed.

" Well, he's injured, so he can't come after us for a while. Although, I don't think he'd want to, what with Miyako screaming in rage and all." Miyako ran by, still screaming. She slammed into the wall, and then still kept going, screaming in utter rage. Sabrina used her powers and floating Miyako off of the ground, letting her have her fit in the air. Finally, Miyako calmed down enough to be lowered onto solid ground. Davis walked cockily over to her.

" So, did that hurt?" CRACK! Miyako gave Davis a good punch to the nose, and then stomped off, which was hard with roller blades. Jessie smiled.

" Finally, I schizo just like me." 

``````````````````````````````````

ELP: Well, that's that.

Sammy: R&R!


	4. Sumi Hana Oki and the Lavender Ghost

**_ When we Band Together_**

ELP: Sorry about the miss-spelling of a name. Jesse should be Jessie. Okay, on to the next chapter! I own nothing.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Misty sighed loudly, rubbing her eyes.

" Geez, not only is it hot in here, it's muggy. Don't you have air conditioning?" Sabrina shook her head.

" No." Ken followed Sabrina into a room, the others left staring.

" Must be something psychic. Um, May I suggest going somewhere more........ Air conditioned?" Misty nodded at Jessie's comment.

" How about the Pokemon center? It's air conditioned, plus they have a few vacant rooms. We'll all stay there for the night." Ash stated. Miyako calmed down, adjusting her glasses.

" I'm up for that." Davis was still rubbing his nose, Kari and Takeru snickering at him. Ken and Sabrina came back. Ken looked different. He no longer wore the grey Tamachi uniform, but a new outfit. It was a white shirt without any sleeves, blue jean shorts, and sneakers. He also had a Pokeball on a chain around his neck, along with a silver gauntlet around his right hand and left ankle/shin. Houndour barked and leapt over to Ken, right up into his arms. Ken smiled, putting Houndour down. Wormmon was perched on his shoulder, looking happy as ever. 

" Okay. We need to travel to Lavender. The rest can follow, but the only absolute necessary people are me, both former rockets, Misty, and Miyako. We need to travel up into Lavender tower. The rest can come as well. We'll rest at the Pokemon center for the night. Take a tour around the city, but be back before night fall. Try and stock up and supplies. And anything neat you see, doesn't really matter." Ken explained, using hand gestures, which drew slight attention to the gauntlet with something under it. 

" Okay, whatever. Let's just get this over with..... " Miyako grumbled, skating out of the gym. Misty walked out of the gym, everyone at her heels. They all stood outside.

" I have an idea. How about we put our names in a hat, and then make groups of 2?" Kari suggested, grabbing Takeru's hat right off his head. Takeru had a bad case of hat head. 

" Okay, just right your name down, fold it once, and put it in the hat." Kari quickly collected the names. 

" I just shuffled them, so let's let Pikachu choose." Pikachu leapt onto Kari's shoulder, and picked the first name out of the hat. It was Kari. Then, it picked another one. It just so happened to be Takeru. This went on until the groups were made: Jesse and Miyako, Takeru and Kari, Davis and Ash, Brock and James, Misty and Ken, and Cody was added onto Davis and Ash's group, just to keep them in line. Everyone split up, agreeing to meet at the Pokemon center in 2 hours. { Okay, we'll mostly only focus on Jessie and Ken's groups, so........ BLAH!}

Misty and Ken walked down the path, looking at all the shops. 

" This is pretty nice...... OH! They sell fishing stuff over here! Come on, let's go!" Misty grabbed Ken by the arm and pulled him into Brother Guru fishing shop. It was a massive fishing store. Misty awed.

" Wow! I could spend all day in here!" Ken laughed a bit, watching her out beat the store manager on fishing knowledge. Houndour was staying loyally by Ken's side, while Wormmon was guarding from above. When Miyako was finished, she had won a free Super Rod and a about 500p. 

" Geez, you sure know how to reel in the cash, eh?" Ken asked, holding the door for Misty. They walked out. 

" Well, I guess I'm good at it. My mum taught me...... Anyway, let's keep walking around."

Miyako and Jessie walked into a Poke Mart, looking around.

" Geez, looks like we can stock up on supplies here...." Ken and Misty walked into the store, meeting up with Jessie and Miyako.

" Hey. Looks like this would be a good store........ Okay, look for things like Antidote, Paralyze Heal, Awakening, Revive and any type of potion." Ken stated, turning and looking through the Pokeball section. Jessie got the Antidotes, Miyako got the Paralysis healings, Misty got the revives, and Ken got everything else. They paid for it, and walked back together, looking for the others at the Pokemon center. They walked into the center, which was being robbed by a rocket with an Ekans.

" Let me handle this........" Misty said dangerously, letting Staryu out.

" Staryu, stop that rocket!" She exclaimed. Staryu tackled the Ekans, and then gave him a good dosage of water. Houndour barked at the rocket, grabbing onto the back of his leg and pulling the rocket off his feet. Ken pressed his foot against the rocket's head, keeping it from moving. Jenny arrested the burglar and went off. The rest of the group flooded in, carrying supplies for themselves. Brock went gaga for Nurse Joy. Misty grabbed Brock by the ear and yanked him away.

" Keep to yourself, dork." Meanwhile, Ken was checking out 2 rooms for them. One for him, the former rockets, and anyone else, and then one for everyone who was left. Kari pulled out Takeru's hat again.

" Okay, let's draw again. This time we'll let Wormmon choose." Wormmon jumped over to the hat, and started picking out names.

" Okay, 11 of us, so one group will be made of six, one of 5. The first group will be made of five. Okay, it'll be....... Miyako, Ken, Jessie, James, and Misty. And then the rest of you will be in another group. Let's get to the rooms, it's getting very late." Wormmon stated, leaping back up onto Ken's shoulder. Everyone retired to their rooms. Jessie slumped down on the bottom bunk.

" I call this one." She stated, throwing her legs up, kicking off her boots, getting under the covers and nearly falling asleep then. James took the above bunk. Ken sat in a chair, rubbing his eyes a bit.

" Ken, you look wiped out, man." Miyako said, sitting on the bottom bunk. Ken looked up, and nodded.

" I am. I'm tired, depressed, tired, tired, tired..........." Ken dosed off in the chair, breathing lightly. Miyako rolled her eyes. 

" Misty, gimme a hand moving this guy." Misty and Miyako grabbed Ken, lifting him up and throwing him onto a bed. Ken rolled onto his back, Houndour curling up beside him, resting it's head on his chest. Wormmon snuggled up beside Ken, enjoying the warmth under his arm. 

" Geez, someone's got fans......." Misty giggled.

" Pokemon and Digimon are loyal to their trainers. Take that Arbok for example. It's around Jessie's neck and torso, but it would never hurt her, because it loves her. Houndour will never hurt Ken, like Hawkmon would never hurt you." Miyako nodded slightly.

" Cool. So, do you want the above bed or below?" Misty climbed up.

" Top." Miyako crawled into her bed, cuddling Hawkmon.

" Night............" The room fell silent. Pikachu silently snuck into their room, curling up beside Misty, not being able to stand the snoring of Davis and Ash put together. 

In the morning, Misty thought she was first up. She quickly got dressed, making sure she was ready for another day. She walked back into the room. Ken was sitting there, already dressed, looking through an encyclopedia of Pokemon. 

" Morning, friend. I'm just waiting for the others to wake up." He stated, flipping the page. Misty smiled, looking around. Jessie's arm was hanging over the side of the bed, Arbok curled around her. James was hugging Weezing like a stuffed bear. Miyako rolled off the bed, landing with a thunk. She groaned, standing up. She looked around, not having her glasses on. She stumbled around, searching for them.

" Come on, where are they......" Ken slipped the glassed on Miyako's face, waving hello.

" Good morning. Smell the bad breath of mornings, eh?" Miyako slapped Ken upside the head. 

" Shut up." She exaggerated, walking into the bathroom. She came out a little less...... hostile then before.

" Me need food. Where canteen?" She said lazily, still not awake. She had brushed and neatened up, but was still tired.

" Here, have this. The only canteen they have is a vending machine with nothing but chocolate." Miyako perked up, running past Misty and the piece of toast.

" Chocolate!" She exclaimed, screeching around the corner, waking the others up. Jessie groaned, looking around. She made another groaning sound, then buried her face in Arbok's coils. James rolled off the top bunk, landing with a loud thunk.

" OW!" He exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head. Jessie pulled a mallet from nowhere and smashed him into the ground.

" You quiet. Me sleep." She mumbled, still trying to sleep. James sighed, standing up.

" I've always wondered why she was such a grump in the morning........ Oh well. I want a donut........." Ken threw him a donut, James catching it with his mouth.

" I thought someone might like one........" Miyako came running back in, her arms loaded with chocolate. She waved a bar in front of Jessie's face.

" Wake up, and smell the chocolate!" She exclaimed. Jessie looked up, snatched the chocolate with her teeth, ate it, and then tried to go back to sleep. Miyako rolled her eyes, eating more chocolate. Ken laughed. 

" Okay, James, give me a hand. We'll pull Jessie out of bed. You try and coax Arbok to help." Once James got Arbok off Jessie, Ken grabbed the blanket, and pulled on it, making Jessie fall to the ground, looking around. 

" Oh........ *YAWN* What time is it?" She asked, standing up. Ken smiled.

" 8 am. Okay, Misty, you've got travel clothes, and so does Miyako. Jessie, James, you guys get these on. It's a little more easier to move in. Plus, you won't be mistaken for a Rocket." Jessie changed first. She was wearing a white shirt that showed her mid-drift, a denim blue vest, some blue jean shorts, and a pair of white runners. She shook her head.

" Oye. I look like one of you guys........." Ken laughed.

" Well, now you are. James, hurry up, I want to get out of here by 8:30." James changed quickly, coming back out. He had blue jean shorts, a blue vest, a dark blue shirt, and some runners.

" Yuck. Terrible fashion, eh?" Ken rolled his eyes.

" Well, deal with it. Let's go." Miyako quickly devoured the remaining chocolate, strapped on her roller blades, and headed out the door, wondering why the sun had not risen in the town square yet.

" Okay, we'll fly. Does anyone here other then me and Ken have something to fly with?" Jessie nervously tapped her fingers together.

" No, not really. The Meowth balloon got scrambled up." Misty smiled.

" The only way I can travel is by land or sea. Sorry, I don't have anything." Ken smiled.

" Miyako, Misty and Jessie will go on Aquailamon. Me and James will go by Stingmon. Let's get going." Wormmon and Hawkmon Digivolved, becoming the powerful Stingmon and Aquailamon. Everyone leapt on, Meowth riding on Jessie's head. They took to the skies, breaking through a layer of grey clouds into a beautiful sky above, smiling wide.

" Head to Lavender!" Ken shouted, pointing to the Lavender tower, which was far in the distance. They broke through the clouds again, coming down into Lavender square. Wormmon and Hawkmon became themselves again, smiling wide. Ken started to walk to the tower, thinking about something. Misty caught up beside him.

" What are you thinking 'bout?" She asked, smiling sweetly. Ken sighed.

" I...... I just can't believe how hollow Sabrina's eyes were. I also couldn't believe how Giovanni got away..... I don't know, I'm just thinking. We have to go to the top of the tower. Trust nothing the dark spirits say. If they talk to you, don't listen. And whatever you do, do not go to the light." He stated, staring up at the large, grey building. Everyone walked in, the person at the front desk staring.

" Are you here to stop the spirits?" Ken nodded.

" Yes." The receptionist smiled wide.

" Great! I'm not sure what's disturbing them, but it's got something to do with the top of the tower, on the.......... I think it's the 13th floor, I'm not really sure. The first 9 floors are clear, it's just the last 3." Jessie paled out a bit, gulping silently. They started up the stairs, standing in the middle of Pokemon Tower. An eerie scream and moaning emitted from the staircase and floors above. Jessie and James leapt into each other's arms, looking around frightfully.

" Oh, get a room." Miyako said sarcastically, starting to walk to the staircase. Jessie and James broke apart, still staying close, hugging Meowth like a plushie. They starting up the staircase, still hearing the eerie sounds. Once they reached the 9th floor, the sounds had become much louder, booming through the corridors like thunder crashing. Ken sighed.

" Remember, don't listen to the dark spirits. If they are pitch black, then don't listen." Ken stepped onto the first step, but was sent skidding back. A spirit dropped down. It was a dead Marowak, ready to attack. Houndour barked, standing ready.

" Houndour, attack with Ember!" Houndour shot burning hot embers from it's mouth, scorching the creature. It moaned, and disappeared. Jessie and James' eyes were bugged out, and they were pale, along with Misty. Miyako trudged up the stairs, not really caring much. Everyone stepped onto the 10th floor. The room was filled with black spirits, all moaning and screaming. Ken shouted over their loud voices.

" DON'T LISTEN!!! JUST FOLLOW ME!" Ken shouted, starting to sprint towards the next staircase. The others followed, avoiding the coaxing voices of the spirits. They ran up the staircase, following Ken. Ken screeched to a halt, the others stopping as well. It was the 11th floor. The room was filled with flying tombstones, whirling around, being tossed by the spirits. Ken sighed.

" Okay, everyone grab hands. Take a deep breath. Don't let it out until the other side, or they'll start throwing stones at us. Ready, set, go!" Everyone bolted across the room, holding their breath. They let it go as soon as they entered the last staircase. They ran up, and stared forward. It was a hall, leading to a large throne at the end. They walked slowly, not encountering any spirits. Suddenly, a ghostly figure floated up from the throne. It was a woman. She had lavender hair, that went about to her waist, and deep, caramel eyes. She was wearing a white shirt, and a lavender skirt/dress. She had small, lavender shoes on. Her features were pale, and extremely soft and sad. Miyako, for the first time in the tower, faltered, taking a small step back. She had gone pale.

" Mom?" She asked weakly, barely being able to stand. Hawkmon flinched a bit, remembering what Miyako had told him about her mother. The figure outstretched her hand, pointing to something. Everyone followed her finger. A Marowak statue had been moved. It was pure gold with a crown on it. Ken, James and Misty grabbed it, hauling it over to the throne. Miyako, Jessie and the figure stared as the statue was placed on the throne. The sun finally rose. The light came through a window, shining into the Marowak's crystal eyes. It reflected, bouncing off a mirror that was hung at the end of the hall, and bounced through all the mirrors. They were all strategically placed, so the light flew through the whole tower. The figure smiled wide. It touched hands with Miyako, but it's hand only went through.

" _Thank you_........" It whispered, slowly floating back to the throne. Miyako chase after it, stopping in front of the throne, watching the figure sink down into floor. She nearly collapsed, putting a hand on her forehead weakly. Ken caught her, realizing that she had fainted.

" She just fainted. Let's get down to the Pokemon Center. I'm sure the others would have caught up by now." He stated, carrying Miyako down the many staircases. They went to the Pokemon Center, and stared at the other Digidestined and trainers. Cody looked furious.

" I knew you were up to something........" Ken simply laughed at Cody's fury.

" Of course. If we hadn't gotten to the tower before the sun rose, we would never have been able to stop the rebellion of spirits. A statue had been moved in the tower. We simply put it back." Ken explained, placing Miyako down in a chair. She snapped awake.

" I can't believe I fainted..... Oh well. Now what do we have to do?" She said, still a bit shaky from the incident. Ken smiled. 

" We have to travel to Cerulean. I need to speak to an old friend. If we fly again, we should arrive by Nightfall. Step lively, now." Ken stated, walking out of the Center. Pikachu once again kicked Cody, quickly jumping back onto Ash's shoulder. Cody grumbled, plunking down onto Armadillomon. Jessie and James looked up at the sky.

" Are you sure it's safe to fly again? I mean, that was quite a freaky incident, if you ask me." James stated. Ken smiled, and laughed.

" Of course. I trust my Digimon with my life. Now, let's get going." They quickly took to the skies, letting out a whoop. They traveled over Saffron, then they turned right, already being able to see Cerulean gym. Misty sighed.

" Great. I have to see my sisters again......." Jessie smiled.

" Well, think of it this way........ You won't be seeing them everyday, either." Miyako blinked.

" I hate my sisters. They bite, they scratch, they steal boyfriends, they scheme, and they laugh like demented idiots, such as Davis." Miyako stated, shuddering at the thought of her sisters. They landed in Cerulean square, Misty's sisters staring at them. Misty rolled her eyes.

" Great, the Beauty Queens......" Ken walked over to them.

" Excuse me. I'm looking for the Cerulean gym leader, Master Sumi Hana Oki. Could you direct me there, please?" The sisters, and Misty, stared at him.

" Like, Mom went to find something on, like, Nami Island, and like, never came back." Daisy stated, pointing to the west. 

" And like, the only way to get across the water is to part it. But like, we haven't figured out how to do that. She like, said she taught only one of us. But like, we can't figure out who." Misty blinked.

" I'll show you where, Ken. Come on, let's go." The 3 sisters stared at Misty as she ushered her friends to the sea side. For some reason, no one was on the water.

" Why isn't anyone fishing? It seems like a great day to fish." Meowth stated. Misty sighed.

" If anyone but a relative of Sumi Hana Oki touches the water, it becomes violent, creating a terrible storm. That's why everyone only fishes in the Naoko sea, where the water doesn't go violent. The Youma sea is always deserted because of the curse." Ken blinked.

" So, do you know any relatives of Master Oki?" Misty looked down.

" I'm her daughter. I'll part the sea. Just, don't touch the water. But first, I need to get a few things from home." They all walked away from the sea side, following Misty. They entered a small house. Misty used a small key, and opened a chest, pulling out a few seemingly useless things. A coral, spiral flute like thing, a Coral Staff, a blue sapphire, a ruby, and a silver necklace. The Coral staff, at the very top, had a gold eye embedded into it. She locked the chest again, and they returned to the sea side. Misty popped the ruby and the sapphire into small cavities in the necklace, and stood tall. 

" Okay, get ready to run. It'll hold for a while, or until someone touches the water. Okay, ready......." The staff glew brightly, the seas following it's golden color. But, suddenly, the sea was turned into a different color. One side was ruby red, one was sapphire blue. A silver and gold beam stretched from the staff, cutting the two colors in half. The sea flung into 2 parts, high into the air, creating a path that lead straight to Nami island. The staff continued to glow. The little group took off, running quickly. The leapt up onto the island, the water crashing down behind them. Jessie and James stared, slack-jawed.

" How did you?" They asked simultaneously. Meowth rolled his eyes, speaking in his lisp. 

" Don't you get it? She's the daughta of Master Oki, ruler of water. That means she's got da power of water. you guys are dense....." Meowth explained, sharpening his claws. Misty nodded.

" Meowth is right. My mom is the Master of water. That's why I wanted to become a water trainer, just like her. But, she's still much more powerful then I." Misty stated, smiling a bit.

" Okay. Let's find Master Oki. I need to speak to her." They started to walk off. They came to a pretty obvious place. In the middle of the beach island, was a large coral, with a doorway. Beside it was 2 statues: One of a Blastoise and one of the Cascade badge. Misty sighed.

" This must be where mom is. She has a Blastoise. Let's go in, she should be there..........."

```````````````````````````````````````

ELP: CLIFFIE! Actually, the only reason I am stopping is because my hands are going numb from the cold.

Sammy: R&R!


	5. The freak out

**_ When we Band Together_**

ELP: Sorry about the miss-spelling of a name. Jesse should be Jessie. Okay, on to the next chapter! I own nothing.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Ken yanked open the door, and stepped inside. The coral home went far back. The walls were aquariums, all loaded with water type Pokemon. Jessie stared at a Starmie. It seemed happier then the normal ones. A soft laugh came from in front of them. They all looked up at the new person. She had long, orange-red hair, beautiful blue eyes, and pale features. She wore a light blue waist shawl that wrapped around her waist, having a bathing suit underneath. She had a blue T-shirt on.

" Welcome to my home. Sure, it's not modern, but I need only what is here." She stated, smiling. She noticed Misty, going blank.

" Master Oki?" Ken asked, crossing his arms in front of him. Oki nodded.

" Kiddo?" She asked Misty, walking closer. Misty hugged her.

" Mum......" Oki smiled.

" I haven't seen you in such a long time! So many questions to ask, so little time in which to ask them. Let us start simply. How are you?" Misty smiled.

" Good. These are my new friends. That's Miyako, there's James, Jessie has long hair, and that's Ken." Oki smiled.

" Nice to meet you all. I am Sumi Hana Oki, master of water. Lorelei is my younger and more known sister. Now, I'd like to ask something else. You, boy, have something odd about you. You seek something....... Wisdom? Advice? No, I see now. You need assistance." Ken nodded.

" Yes. We need you to come with us." Oki smiled. 

" Well, let me summon a friend...... Vaporeon!" She called, turning to her large aquarium. None of the aquariums had a lid, so it was all open top. Vaporeon appeared from within the water, materializing quickly. It smiled and made a happy sound.

" Would you care to come with me?" Vaporeon leapt into it's Pokeball, making a loud sound of reassurance. Oki smiled.

" Okay. I'll take Blastoise, Vaporeon, Starmie, Gyarados, Seaking and Golduck. Where to, young ones?" Ken smiled.

" I figured we'd rest here for the night. Then, tomorrow, we take to Andes Mountains." That's when Jessie started freaking out.

" NO WAY!!!!! I AM NOT GOING UP THERE!!!!" She yelled, backing up a bit. Ken blinked.

" Why not?" He asked. Jessie went pale.

" Mom went up there and never came back......." She whispered, taking off out the door. James ran after her.

" Jessie, wait!" He exclaimed, following her under a tree into shade. She was crying. He knelt down beside her, taking her hand in his.

  
" Jessie, nothing bad is going to happen, you know that. I can even bet we'll find your mom!" James exclaimed, looking on the bright side. Jessie looked up.

" But what if we don't? What if something happens? Who will bail us out this time?" James smiled.

" Don't worry! Ken is psychic. He can fly! We're going to have some of the most powerful trainers around us. Misty's mother, Sumi Hana Oki, rules the water! Nothing will happen. I can bet my life on it." Jessie smiled, hugging James.

" Thanks. You always seem to cheer stuff up....." Meowth smiled, leaping over to them.

" Good thing you two got cheered up. I was beginning to worry that I might have to act depressed!" They laughed, standing up. They walked back into the coral, where Misty and Oki were talking, each drinking tea. Jessie blinked.

" Where's Ken?" She asked, looking around. Oki smiled up at her.

" He said he was going to rest. He's in the bedroom down the hall. Just turned right at the first coral." Jessie nodded. She and James walked into Ken's room, looking around. He was laying on a bed, eyes closed, hands behind his head. Jessie shook him a bit.

" Hey, cousin, wake up." Ken groaned, opening his eyes slightly. They were glazed over.

" Yes?" He said groggily, sitting up a bit.

" Well, I've changed my mind. I'll come with you." Ken smiled.

" Okay. Sorry it made you feel bad......." Ken was cut off.

" But, if anything happens, I get to kill you." Ken's eyes widened.

" Um, I'll just go to sleep now...." James smiled.

" Don't worry, you'll get used to it." SMACK! There comes the mallet, James being slammed into the floor. Jessie smiled down at him. 

" See you two clog heads later." With that, Jessie walked out of the room, swinging her mallet around. James got off the floor, brushing himself off. Ken stared.

" And I thought Miyako was insane. Get some rest, it's nightfall. Tomorrow is gonna be crazy." James nodded, and walked out. Jessie and James curled up in their sleeping bags, Meowth having his little cat-basket and a tiny blanket. Misty and Miyako shared a room, while Ken was sleeping in the same room. Oki had her own room. 

In the morning, they all packed up. They walked out the door, and stared across the Youma sea. Ash and the others were waiting impatiently.

" Let us go see them."

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

ELP: Man, I only got 2 reviews..........

Sammy: R&R, DAMNMIT!


	6. No more Lil' Nice Kari

Those who Band Together

ELP: Sorry about the lack of updates, but that's because of the LACK OF REVIEWS!!!!!!! Sorry, I'm just a little sad that no one wants to review....... Maybe I should put this in Digimon or something........ Oh well, LET THE SHOW BEGIN!!!!!!

~!~~!~~~ We don't own Digimon ~!~~!~~~

Cody still looked evilly demonic, still grumbling about Ken's evilness. And, his leg had become bruised from Pikachu kicking him. Anyway, the group ran through the part in the ocean, leaping up onto Cerulean harbor. Ash smiled, and Davis grinned.

" Hey, you're back! So, where too?" Davis and Ash said in unison, being group leaders. Ken smiled.

" The Andes Mountains. Let's head to the Pokemon center at it's foot. We'll rest there for the night, and head up the mountain in the morning." They did exactly that, cutting through a forest to get to the small Pokemon center, which just so happened to be run by one of the lesser known nurse Joys, since it was a lesser known Pokemon Center. A large cave was just behind it, then a large mountain. I looked as if the cave went up, not down. Ken smiled, since it was close to the night time.

" These are the Andes Caves, then the mountain itself. We'll travel through the cave, to the 25% mark, then, we head up the mountain. About 40% of the way, we'll hit worse and colder weather. At about 50%, we should come across a cave. Then, the rest should put itself together, and slap you right in the face. Rest up, for tomorrow, it's gonna get hard." Ken stated, curling up in his sleeping bag. The rest copied, falling asleep quickly. Jessie had a nightmare, but was comforted quickly by the massive Arbok. She smiled to herself, cuddling with Arbok. Who says she was never compassionate? 

In the morning, Ken woke everyone up, having already packed everything they needed. He distributed soup to everyone for breakfast, along with a backpack filled with supplies. He decided they would start bright and early, when the air wasn't as chilly and was not as violent. Ken lead them into the cave, quickly lighting torches and giving one for every 3 people. They traveled quickly, but slowed down when they came to a large pond like area. There was a walkway straight down the middle, and a blackish mixture around in the water areas. Kari blinked.

" What is it?" She asked, looking closer. Ken frowned.

" It's a mix of the plasma that's in humans, plasma that's in Pokemon, and some sort of Acid. Whatever it is, it's deadly, so do NOT touch it." Ken warned, continuing on. Kari blinked a few times. _And to think, I was gonna stick my finger in it to see what it was.........._ She thought, laughing at herself a bit. They pressed on, until they found a dome like cavern, with some sort of writing on the walls. On a huge area, was a carving of Mew, covered in dirt. Ken brushed it off, running his fingers along the stone tile that it was carved in, which was pressed into the wall. He smiled to himself.

" This........ This just happens to be another reason why we must reach that cave. If Giovanni finds the creature of myth, then we're all doomed. Ikuzo!" He shouted, suddenly walking again, looking more determined then ever. They reached another cavern, but it reached upwards, the entrance lightly coated in snow. James gulped.

" Well, let's get this over with. The snow is ruining my complexion." Jessie snickered a bit, starting to walk beside James. The group pressed on up the mountain, the wind whipping snow and ice into their skin and faces. Finally, after a few slips along the way, they made it into another cave. Ken shook his head.

" This is it. Let's go, we may already be too late." The walked in silence down a tunnel/hallway. The only sound was breathing and their shoes clicking against the cold, solid black marble floor. In the wall, white carvings of Mew, humans and other Pokemon were carved. There were at least 150 tiles, each for a different Pokemon. At the end of the hall, a Mew statue and carving rested, but before that, a perfectly circled hole lead downwards. A latter was also there. 

Ken started down the latter, making sure it was safe. The rest following, Miyako carrying Cody, her backpack, and Cody's backpack down with her. When her feet touched the ground, Cody jumped off, thinking in his head how it was a trap. They continued down another hall, this one a faint bluish tint. More carvings of Mew lined the halls, along with ancient writing. They stepped into a large cavern. It was light by torches. Weird machines lined the walls. A diabolical laugh came from nowhere. Giovanni became visible, still laughing, having someone tied up, hanging upside-down from a weird machine.

" Too late, Ichijouji. I've completed it. Once I kill you, the portal to the Dark Ocean will open, spreading evil across the Pokemon world! And, since the portal to the Digital world is open............ The Digiworld is also infected, along with the human world! And I will be the king of darkness!" Ken snarled, raising his hand as if to use psychic powers. Giovanni raised a finger.

" Now, my boy, that wouldn't be very smart. The Kreegans, the ones who originally found Mew, created a device that would harm even Mew! They called it the Arachnid. It shoots out hyper powerful Bug type beams, which not only hurts psychics, but Darks as well. So, since you are Dark and Psychic, you'll be brought to your knees in mere seconds. All I have to do is flip this switch, and you start screaming. Isn't that right, Miyamoto?" Giovanni taunted, asking the tied up person. She roughly threw her head forward, giving Giovanni a powerful head butt, which also released her mouth tape. 

" Let me go you old fart!" She screamed, trying to wiggle free of the ropes will he was rubbing his forehead and nose. He snarled.

" You're next on the to die list..........." Miyamoto spite at him. 

" If you're so strong, fight me fair! Let me go!" She yelled again, baring pure white teeth. Jessie blinked.

" Who is that?" She wondered, saying it quietly to herself. Ken made Houndour return. Giovanni laughed, after taking a step away from the raging Miyamoto. 

" Let's see, who shall I kill first. Ah, how about the weak one, Kari, is it?" Kari screamed in rage.

" WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!!!!?!?!?!? THAT'S IT, NO MORE NICE KARI!!!!" Kari yelled, pulling two daggers from under her pink gloves. She stepped in front of Ken, ready for battle. Giovanni laughed, sending out Scyther.

" Let's see how well you do against a Pokemon, little girl......" 

``````````````````

ELP: How will Kari fair against the whip-lash fast Scyther? 

Sammy: R&R!


	7. Snap

Those who Band Together

ELP: Sorry about the lack of updates, but that's because of the LACK OF REVIEWS!!!!!!! Sorry, I'm just a little sad that no one wants to review....... Maybe I should put this in Digimon or something........ Oh well, LET THE SHOW BEGIN!!!!!!

~!~~!~~~ We don't own Digimon ~!~~!~~~

Scyther continued to screech, flapping it's wings boastfully. Kari placed the daggers back inside her gloves, calming down a bit. She then snapped her arms forward. The gloves sliced open, revealing two Katal blades, one on each forearm, literally sticking out of her flesh, no blood or anything. She swung her arms around a bit, getting the feeling back.

" Ah, a Blade Dancer. I wouldn't have even put it past you to even look like one. Oh well, let's see if the rumors are true......" Giovanni mocked, smirking deviously at Kari.

" Scyther, kill the Blade Dancer, and bring her blades as a trophy!" He commanded, sitting back and watching. Kari put her hand up.

" Wait a moment." Kari walked over to Ken. He whispered something in her ear. She nodded, and stepped back onto the black marble floor, getting into a defensive stance. Scyther lunged, using fury cutter. Kari side-stepped, and sliced the back of his head with her blades, sending greenish blood flying onto the field. Scyther cried out in pain, throwing a wild attack at Kari. She leapt high into the air, letting a spike blade emerge from her foot, letting her kick a nice big hole into the black collar around it's neck. It broke open, and suddenly was retreated into Miyamoto's pocket. Giovanni roared.

" NO! I STOLE THAT!" Kari laughed.

" I simply gave it back. Don't you know that the dark rings have a weakness? Geez, I'm starting to think that you're nothing but a copy of the Kaiser." Giovanni whipped out his Fearow, letting it glide in the arena.

" BEAT THIS!" He laughed, letting his Fearow glide around gracefully. Kari stepped out of the arena, her blades slipping back into her fair skin.

" Well, it's time for someone else to shin. Careful, this is actually his Pokemon." She stated, leaning on Miyako. Takeru stepped forward, throwing the hat to the ground.

" Now, time to show you who is really _ **shocking**_........" He laughed, getting into a fighting position. From the ground, electricity circled his body, going around his hands, curling into pure energy. Giovanni gasped.

" Not another one.......... Fearow, attack!" Fearow lunged at Takeru, hoping to pluck him off the ground. Takeru disintegrated into pure electricity, shocking through the Fearow, then becoming a solid form again. He threw both his arms back, sending more electricity pulsing through Fearow. It dropped to the ground, twitching wildly. Giovanni returned Fearow, sweating like a pig.

" Damnit! Golem, kill them!" Golem rolled into the arena, wearing a large black band. Takeru zapped back to the group, rubbing his hands.

" Damn, I got a spark." Oki stepped forward, releasing Vaporeon. 

" Bubble beam!" She shouted. Vaporeon's attack hit Golem full force, knocking the dark ring off of him. It returned to a slot in Miyamoto's pocket. Little did Giovanni know, that she was using her teeth to un-tie her hands. Giovanni threw out one last Pokeball.

" Go, CELEBI!" A small, seemingly powerless Pokemon popped out of a Dark ball. It had a dark ring around it. It was like a grass Pokemon, but had purple eyes, like a psychic. Ken gasped.

" It's Celebi...... Celebi is a Grass/Psychic mix. Anyone here got major firepower?" Ken asked in a whispering tone, looking around. James, of all people, stepped forward, pulling off his gloves. 

" I do. Does anyone have a match?" Davis gave him a light anywhere match. James swiped it across Meowth's charm, letting it light. He stepped into the arena, staring at the flame. 

" You know those dangerous felons and bad people you hear about on TV, or in the newspaper?" James asked, holding the match up. Giovanni nodded.

" So?" James smirked, eyes going crazy and wild.

" You're looking at the worst one......." The flame on the match flew into a large dragon, splitting over and over again, until the room was filled with the vision of pure fire. Celebi's dark ring was burn to a crisp, Celebi being pulled into Miyamoto's pocket. The flames came back onto the match, James quickly blowing it out, walking confidently off the arena floor. Jessie was staring at him with an awed expression on her face, along with a huge smiled.

" You're a Pyromaniac? Sweet!" She exclaimed, giving James a bear hug. He smiled.

" That's me." He laughed, pulling on his vest. Ken rolled his eyes, staring forward at the fuming Giovanni.

" I think it's about time we finished this. Let her go, and flee from the Mountains, before you are dealt with in a fatal manor." Giovanni laughed, pulling out one last Pokeball. It was all black, with a grey center piece.

" See if you can beat this...... GO, MEWTWO!" He cried, throwing the black ball forward. Mewtwo popped out, wearing strong defensive armor, along with weapons of destruction lining it's arms. Ken's eyes went wide, his jaw going numb.

" Mewtwo, use your most powerful attack on that runt. I want him dead!" Mewtwo raised his hand, pointing to Ken. Energy was coming from the roof at a center point, drawing to Mewtwo faithfully. Ken stepped forward, bracing himself for a huge blast. Mewtwo released the blast, sending Ken catapulting into the wall, making a huge dent, the marble cracking and crumbling like a wafer cookie. Ken fell forward, marble bits and stone chunks lying on and around him. Mewtwo's eyes flashed once again, this time seeming more demonic. 

" See? I am not a copy of the Kaiser. I am stronger! I was able to defeat his good side. Soon, he'll be free from the dark ocean......." Giovanni laughed, unaware that Ken was still alive, slowly rising to his feet. Giovanni looked a bit shocked, but smiled, reaching over to press down on a lever.

" Hmm, more resilient then I would have expected. Now, let's see if my armor worked...... Mewtwo, even though he is psychic, should be unaffected because of the armor. Goodbye, fools." Giovanni pressed down on the lever. Weird waves flew around the room, bouncing and practically homing in on Ken. They seemed to course through him, staying there from force of duty. Ken, at first, looked unaffected. He lasted about a minute, when finally, he cracked, letting out a scream, both hands flying to his head. His eyes glazed over, hands seeming to go white. Most of his hair went snow white, and finally, he collapsed, completely unconscious. Giovanni was roaring in laughter, not noticing that the lever had been switched off.

" Hah! Even he can't stop it! Soon the worlds will be mine!" Laughing came from behind Giovanni. KUTHWAP! Giovanni was sent to the ground after Miyamoto nailed him with a large mallet. She grinned.

" Not. Mewtwo, return!" She commanded, using the real Pokeball to call back Mewtwo. The armor was vaporized, and Mewtwo returned, going the rest of the Pokemon. Miyamoto kicked Giovanni in the ribs, then ran over to the other group. 

" Quick! Help me move this marble tile, there's a passage down to the shrine! Bring the kid, too." She commanded. She had a strong leader quality. Davis, Ash, Takeru, James, Miyako, Jessie, Brock and Miyamoto lifted the tile with the Mew carving on it in the middle of the room, revealing a stair case down. Kari and Misty picked the fallen Ken up, and they all started down the passage, Miyamoto closing the tile after them. James lit the passage with a match, which sort of went a lot farther........ Anyway, then continued down the passageway, making sure that no one tripped.

" Just a little further! Once we get into the sacred room, we're okay. Just trust me." Miyamoto stated, running up in front of everyone. There was a white marble door, with a Mew carved in black paste onto it. There were 7 dots: One in the middle, and 6 going in a hexagon around that. Above the door was writing, but it was in a weird language. Meowth smiled wide.

" It's written in ancient Meowth! It says: Da six elements shall bind, causing da six worlds to follow. Da 7th stone shall represent da original, along with da sacred channel. The original shall separate the worlds, saving all lands. I wonder what dat means?" Meowth pondered, scratching his head. Jessie blinked.

" Well, the six elements are easy: Fire, water, Wind, Earth, Light and Dark. The six worlds......" Miyako perked up.

" The Human world, the Digital World, The Pokemon World, the land of Dreams, The land of Neutralism, and then the Dark ocean! It means that the six elements will become the 7th element, and all six worlds will morph!" Kari went pale.

" It's like that one time we were messing with computer paint. We mixed 6 colors together. It came out black. If the worlds blend, that means that the dark ocean will come out victorious! But....... Who is the person who represents originality?" Kari wondered, some color returning to her face. Jessie shrugged.

" Who knows. Let's just get into the room. Okay, let's see........ Since the elements always oppose one another, this is how my mom taught it to me: This top one is Light, while the bottom one is Dark. The one right of light is Air, then the one left of dark is Earth. The one right of Air is Water, while the one left of Earth is Fire. So, I figure, the middle one is the one we should press to get in. Am I right?" She asked, still getting a weird vibe off the lady. She still hadn't figured out where she had seen her before, since it must have been a long time ago. Miyamoto nodded, smirking. _ She really has grown.........._

" Yup. That's how it is. Just press the button and we'll be in." Davis poked the middle button, and the door swung open, revealing a room. Everyone stepped inside, the door sliding shut behind them. Cody was very suspicious. Miyamoto smiled.

" We're in. There's no way that dirt bag Giovanni can get in here. The code changes each time. Okay, help me wake up the kid." Miyako shook Ken.

" Hey, wake up!" Ken didn't move an inch, still knocked completely unconscious. Miyamoto frowned deeply.

" Giovanni must have really cranked the power up. The kid is practically dead to the world...... Does anyone happen to have a rose?" James pulled out three roses: One blue, one red, one white. 

" Pick, I've got about 5 more." Miyamoto grabbed the white one. 

" Okay, know, let's see......... Okay, Jessie, you can help me here. Lift the kid onto that elevated marble table thing. You, with the blue hair, give her a hand." James and Jessie lifted Ken onto the weird table, both shocked that Miyamoto knew Jessie's name. Miyamoto waved the rose under Ken's nose.

" Hey, kid! Wake up!" She coaxed, shaking him a bit. Ken groaned loudly, sitting up, a shaky hand on his head.

" That hurt....... Where are we?" Ken asked, swinging his legs back onto solid ground. Miyamoto smirked.

" The ancient panic room of Mew." Ken blinked a few times.

" You're not kidding, are you?" Miyamoto shook her head. 

" No. Mew is real. I was extremely close to coaxing Mew to join my team when Giovanni trashed the Kreegan safe place. But, there is still time. We have to liberate the Kreegan safe place, or the worlds will all open. Any ideas?" Jessie blinked.

" Well, we've got fire, electricity, water, a crazy-ass psycho blade kid, a psychic and dark kid, and a bunch of brains. What do we do with it?" Kari snapped suddenly, blades ripping out from her knuckles, 4 on each hand, very short, like a tigers.

" I say, we go in through the back, snap his neck, and finish this off!" She exclaimed, sounding way different then usually. Miyako blinked.

" Holy crap, Kari, what's with you? He really made you mad, huh?" Kari nodded, looking down at her claws angrily, practically shaking.

" I may not look like it, but I'm stronger then they think! They have no idea how much these hurt.........." She mumbled, retreating the claws. James pointed at another way out.

" Why don't we just take that vent thingie to the main room, and do a little cherry-picking from the vent with a good old, perfectly aimed shot of something?" Kari crossed her arms. 

" Hmm.......... Maybe if someone has a sling shot, and someone with good aim is here, then we can use one of my blades with a little electricity, fire power, and a little psy power." Kari stated, her index finger releasing a small, pocket knife like blade from the tip of her finger.

" Could work. Let's do it." Davis said, pulling out a sling shot.

``````````````````````````````````````````````

ELP: DEAD BUFFALO!!!!!!!!!

Lis: R and R, peeps.


End file.
